


You ruined my game, now I'm going to ruin you

by Beckfried



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckfried/pseuds/Beckfried
Summary: Gahyeon wanted Yoohyeon's attention, but she was playing games.So Gahyeon decided to pull the computer's plug.Bad idea.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	You ruined my game, now I'm going to ruin you

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hi, this isn't my first time writing something, but my first time uploading something on AO3.... Hope you like it ig?
> 
> Btw the ideas came from my girlfriend, I just wrote the story

"Yoohyeon Unnie?" Gahyeon called when she arrived at the dorm. She thought no one was there, untill she heard Yoohyeon talking to someone.

"I'm on it", Yoohyeon said, and Gahyeon figured that she was playing PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds again. "Got 'em."

She walked into Yoohyeon's room. "Unnie. You promised me that we'd do something today, remember?" Yoohyeon didn't answer, she was so focused on the game that she didn't even notice Gahyeon coming into the room.

Gahyeon booped her nose.

"Not now Gah, I'm playing." "But you promised!" Gahyeon pouted. "Later, okay?"

With a disappointed look on her face, Gahyeon left the room and decided to just do something on her phone.

After what felt like an eternity, she went back into Yoohyeon's room. She was still playing.

"Can we do something now?", she asked, only for Yoohyeon telling her to leave her alone again. "But it's getting dark already!", Gahyeon said annoyed, but Yoohyeon didn't react.

That was enough for Gahyeon.

She walked around the desk and pulled the computer's plug. The screen went black and Yoohyeon froze, exhaling heavily.

"You did not just do that!" She was angry. "You wouldn't listen to me otherwise!"

Yoohyeon pushed her backwards roughly untill she fell onto her bed. Gahyeon looked at her, not knowing what she wanted to do now.

It didn't take long untill all of her clothes were on the ground and Yoohyeon used her shirt to tie her hands to the bed. She looked at her for a moment, before slapping her breasts. Gahyeon yelped.

"W-What are you doing, unnie?" "That isn't my name, slut", Yoohyeon growled, making Gahyeon swallow nervously.

"D-Daddy.." "That's better. Now spread your legs."

When Gahyeon didn't obey at once, Yoohyeon slapped the inside of her sensitive thighs, making Gahyeon whimper. "I said. Spread. Your. Legs."

Yoohyeon slapped each thigh hard untill her legs were completely opened. She slowly ran her fingers over Gahyeon's folds and spread them.

Gahyeon moaned softly when she licked from her entrance up to her clit and continued to tease her folds.

Without warning Yoohyeon pushed two fingers inside Gahyeon and bumped quickly, making her release a mix of loud moans and whimpers.

With her other hand Yoohyeon kneaded Gahyeon's breasts, twisting her nipples between her fingers and slapping them from time to time.

"Daddy, I'm c-close", Gahyeon managed to say between her moans. "Hmm I feel that. But where's the fun in letting you cum right away?", Yoohyeon whispered into her ear and licked it.

Gahyeon was about to cum but Yoohyeon pulled out right before that, making her hips chase after her fingers, but they only found air.

After sucking on Gahyeon's neck and leaving some marks while spanking Gahyeon's thighs Yoohyen pushed her finges back into Gahyeon and thrusted hard and fast while adding a third one.

Gahyeon was a whinpering and moaning mess and again Yoohyeon pulled out right before she could cum.

"Daddy please" "No. You have to fucking work for it, slut", Yoohyeon said coldly and pushed back in.

After edging her for a while and continuing to spank her everywhere Yoohyeon could, Gahyeon came onto her fingers, hard.

Yoohyeon slowed down a bit and it seemed like her orgasm didn't want to end. "Daddy please.... please stop, I-I can't take it anymore, please", Gahyeon whined but Yoohyeon didn't care.

"No. You ruined my game, now I'm going to ruin you", she growled angrily and sped her pace up again.

Gahyeon moaned loudly and was sure that their neighbours could hear her.

She couldn't take the pleasure Yoohyeon gave her much longer and tried to stay still, but her hips just moved on their own against Yoohyeon's fingers.

The overwhelming pleasure together with Yoohyeon's mouth on her breasts and her spanking Gahyeon's thighs brought her over the edge and she came a second time.

Her back arched high into the air and she pulled on her shirt that kept her hands tied to the headboard of the bed, making her wrists hurt.

Yoohyeon didn't stop pleasuring her, she just slowed her down a bit. "Stop daddy, please..... Daddy please stop, I-I can't.. please", Gahyeon cried, hoping that Yoohyeon would stop.

"Please daddy, I'm sorry that I ruined your game, I'm so sorry, please stop." "Are you really sorry?", Yoohyeon asked and Gahyeon nodded quickly.

"Yes daddy, I'm so sorry, please stop.." Yoohyeon pulled her fingers out. "Thank you daddy", Gahyeon said, breathing heavily.

Yoohyeon kissed her and shoved four fingers inside her again, fucking her as fast and as hard as she could.

Gahyeon screamed on the top of her lungs and was sure she saw her soul leaving her when she came again.

Yoohyeon licked over Gahyeon's slit a few times, cleaning her and making her squirm. She put her fingers into Gahyeon's mouth, wanting her to lick them clean.

Gahyeon did her best to do so, while Yoohyeon untied her hands. After that she just laid there, breathing heavily.

"And don't you dare to do that again", Yoohyeon said, slapping Gahyeon's breasts one last time before laying down next to her and pulling a blanket over them.

"Are you okay baby?", Yoohyeon softly asked. Gahyeon nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, I... I'm just still out of breath.."

Yoohyeon kissed her forehead. "You did well, I'm very proud of you." Gahyeon smiled at that and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
